The Deathly Prankster
by fanpire.x
Summary: Melinda meets the ghost of Fred Weasley. A companion/sequel for A Siriusly Strange Encounter, for those who reviewed! OOC *One-Shot*


A/N: Hey everyone! Soooooo, thanks so much for the reviews to _A Siriusly Strange Encounter_, I was really shocked that I got so many! Although, that was the first HP and Ghost Whisperer crossover there ever was, so … And now, here's the second! : ]

Okay, so I wanted to warn everyone (which I forgot to do in the last story) that this fanfic contains spoilers – well, sort of. Oh! And remember how _A.S.S.E _was technically my brother's idea, but my writing? Well, this one I can take full credit for, because I didn't use any of his help – mostly 'cause he didn't give me any, but still …

**Dedication: **This story is for everyone who reviewed _A.S.S.E_, especially _**stina **_who was the one to ask for a sequel x**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Whisperer; sad isn't it?

Melinda Gordon was exhausted.

All of her day had been spent unpacking boxes and arranging antiques, something that, thankfully, doesn't happen often. In fact, the cardboard boxes –filled to the top with millions of Styrofoam peanuts and _very_ breakable, _very_ ancient antiques– had been a complete surprise. Melinda had unlocked _Same As It Never Was _(her, quite successful, antique shop)that morning, coffee and purse in hand, without any knowledge of their arrival.

She had only just sat down at her oak desk, when a deliverer had knocked on the glass door. Of course, normally Melinda was always delighted to have some new items for stock, but the night beforehand, she's gotten hardly any sleep. Not to mention that today was, (Melinda's best friend and only co-worker) Delia's day off, meaning she would be unpacking all of the boxes by herself.

And now, Melinda was practically dead on her feat (excuse the pun). Her eyes were drooping and her hands were weak, and having all ready put all the antiques out in their rightful places, she was falling asleep in her chair. The coffee cup sat beside her laptop, now completely empty and used.

Opening one dreary eye, Melinda sat up from her slumped position. She checked her watch. 21:48. She groaned, thinking of how she had used up all of today by doing basically nothing, and to top it all off; she hadn't had one single customer. Melinda sighed and glanced at her laptop screen. The small writing was fuzzy to her tired eyes, only adding to her frustration. Pouting with annoyance, she shut the lid down on her laptop. She looked around her and gave another sigh. Hopefully tomorrow will be better, she thought.

She stood up slowly, regaining her balance when she wobbled dangerously to one side. She shook her head to rid herself of the bleariness in her vision and carefully walked out into the main area of her shop. She scrunched up her nose at the sight of a million empty cardboard boxes, which she had yet to throw away. I'll leave it 'til another day, she thought. She turned around to pick up her purse and suddenly, gave a jump.

"Oh!" she gasped as she clamped a hand over her heart.

Now normally, if a ghost just randomly popped up out of nowhere (like it just did), then Melinda wouldn't have reacted in this way, but then again, _normally _Melinda wasn't as exhausted as she was.

"Sorry," the ghost said, grinning as if he didn't even mean it.

"No, it's …" Melinda sucked in a deep breath, "it's all right. My reflexes are just a bit slow right now."

"Ah," nodded the ghost. He glanced at his surroundings with a thoughtful look, pursing his pale lips.

Melinda took the time to access his appearance, and was quite horrified when she noticed that the man was barely 20-years-old, probably 19 at the youngest. Someone so young never deserves to die, she thought sadly, before continuing her assessment. He was rather tall and thin, but with a good dose of muscles. His handsome face had a few lines, as if he had been smiling too much, and his ginger hair flopped down into his eyes. At this moment, those brown orbs were now piercing through Melinda.

"So," he began casually, "my friend said that there was someone who could see ghosts, somewhere in this small, little town." He paused as a look of worry crossed over his face. "I'm assuming it's you, but just to make sure; you _are _Melinda Gordon, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she confirmed with a cautionary nod. "And you are?"

"I, Ms. Melinda," the ghost said with a smirk, "am Frederick John Weasley: identical twin of George Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother to William, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginevra Weasley, part-owner of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, and all-time, legendary prankster." He frowned for a second before adding on, "Or at least, I used to be."

Melinda's head was rushing from all of the new information. What she did catch though, was the 'wizard' part. Sluggishly, her mind came up with the names Harry Potter and Sirius Black, as she remembered her recent encounter with the two magical beings – though one had been a ghost as well and the other a young adult.

"Right," Melinda said slowly, trying to let her brain catch up with what she was about to say, "so this 'friend' of yours, who are they exactly?"

"A Mr. Harry James Potter: more commonly known as _The Boy Who_ _Lived_, _The Chosen One _or the saviour of the Wizarding-World, son of the late Lily and James Potter, destined (in my eyes) to be with Ginevra Weasley, best friends to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, godson to the late Sirius Black, defeater of Lord Voldemort, member of–"

"Okay," Melinda interrupted, "I think I understand now, but thanks for all the trivia, Frederick."

He grinned. "You're welcome, m' lady, and you may call me Fred."

"All right," she smiled. "So, what exactly are you doing here, may I ask?"

"Ah," Fred started, "I, as you most likely can guess, am dead …"

"So, you want me to cross you over?"

"No," he said. Melinda frowned. "Actually, I just wanted to see if I could scare you."

"What?" she asked confounded.

"Well, as I said, I was quite the prankster when I was alive, and too be honest, being a ghost just adds more thrill to the pranks."

"So, you're trying to make others jump by appearing out of no-where … because you want to prank them?"

Fred grinned and nodded, "Precisely."

"Right … well, don't you think you should be crossing over? I mean, I can't say what it's like up there, but I'm sure it's nice." Melinda's mind was reeling over the very thought of this visit, and as she was so exhausted, she really wanted to get into bed. Of course, if Fred was around, making her jump all of the time, she wouldn't be able to do that. This really was too much to handle for a stressed woman at ten o'clock in the evening.

"I'm good," Fred replied to her earlier statement, with a carefree shrug. He then perked up and smiled. "So, want to help me with some pranks?"

Melinda let out the breath she was holding and rubbed her face, tiredly.

"Oh," said Fred, "you're sleepy. Maybe some other time. You know what, when I visit next, I'll bring Harry along. He said something about coming again …" He trailed off into deep thought.

Melinda stood there for a moment, waiting for him to carry on. When he didn't (and when Melinda's mind started to conjure up the image of a big, comfy, warm bed), she spoke.

"Uh, Fred?"

"Mhmm?" he asked distracted.

"I'm going to go home now, so …" Melinda shook her head at the still-lost-in-thought ghost. "Well, I'll see you when you come round again." She had all ready picked up her belongings and opened the front door. She paused before shutting it and looked back at Fred, who still stood there without realising she was leaving. "Bye," she called, uselessly.

With a shake of her head and a sigh, she closed the glass door and locked it. On the short walk to her car, she mumbled something incoherent about ghosts and then drove home.

Fred, who hadn't moved at all, suddenly snapped his head up. He looked around himself with a frown on his face. "Oh well," he shrugged, "I always did tend to loose women in some way." He chuckled at his own joke and then, in the matter of a second, he was gone.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I apologize if I got any of the facts wrong, or if I made any grammar/ spelling mistake. By the way, I made up Fred's middle name because JK Rowling never mentioned his. Anywho … REVIEW PLEASE! : ] I hope you liked my second HP/GW crossover, (notice how the initials can stand for both Harry Potter/Ghost Whisperer AND Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley? Weird :P) So yeah, see ya guys! x

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
